Hysteria Song-Fic AU Kataang
by SPrime1
Summary: Look, this is cheesy, I know that, but I was bored so yeah, this is here. I DONT NOT OWN HYSTERIA BY DEF LEPPARD.


Aang and the rest of the Gaang were hanging out at Iroh's teashop. It was Saturday night and they were playing Pai Sho and watching cars go by. Zuko was on the couch with his arm around Mai, Toph was playing videogames with Sokka, Iroh and Suki were playing Pai Sho, Katara was in the kitchen, and Aang was on the balcony.

"Done cleaning the dishes." Katara said as she looked up.

She didn't see Aang and was confused. _I hope he didn't go for a midnight walk without me again._ Aang would go on walks without taking Katara and he would be out for hours. She missed him, and when he was going on the walks she was wondering what he was thinking about.

 _What if he is thinking about his passed?_ She paused for a moment. _What if he wants to break up with me?_ She shook those thoughts out of her head and walked up to Iroh.

"Hey Iroh."

"Hello Katara."

"Do you know where Aang is?" He could tell that she was growing concerned.

Iroh looked up to her. "He is on the balcony, he said he needed to talk to you."

Katara grew even more concerned. "Ok."

Her heart was racing, she was expecting the worse. _He wants to break up with me I know it._

When she made it to the balcony, the view was breathtaking, she saw Aang sitting in a chair by the edge watching the cars go by.

"Aang?" She asked nervously.

Aang turned and motioned Katara to stand beside him. Her heart was racing.

"Katara, I wanted to talk to you about our relationship."

Her heart dropped, this is it, he is going to leave me.

Aang looked up to her and stood up, pulling out an electric guitar with him.

"And what you mean to me." He said as he turned on the amp. The rest of the Gaang walked up to the balcony, they knew what was about to happen.

Aang started to strum the chords. Then he started to pluck the different stings until a rhythm could be heard.

Katara took a step back.

She and Aang didn't see the rest of the group watching them.

To her surprise, Aang started to sing.

" _Out of touch,_

 _Out of reach, yeah."_

He looked up to Katara.

" _You could try,_

 _To get closer to me."_

Katara walked up closer to Aang.

" _I'm in love,_

 _I'm in deep, yeah."_

He looked into Katara's eyes, her sapphire eyes, the eyes of the women he loved.

" _Hypnotized, I'm shakin to my knees."_

Katara began to blush. Her heart racing faster and faster.

He began to strum.

" _I got to know tonight._

 _If you're alone tonight."_

He started to walk closer to her.

" _Can't stop this feeling._

 _Can't stop this fire, Oh."_

She felt as if her heart was going to explode.

" _I get hysterical, hysteria._

 _Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?"_

She just stood there in shock.

" _It's such a magical, mysteria._

 _When you get that feelin, better start believin."_

Aang felt his heart pounding, he was pouring his heart out to this women, he just hoped she felt the same way.

" ' _Cause, it's a miracle, oh say you will, oh babe."_

He got down on one knee.

" _Hysteria, when you're near."_

He stopped for a second to get up, then he yelled.

" _COME ON."_

He went into the guitar solo, he had back up audio so she could her the rest of the band, Katara was blushing mad now, and she couldn't stop.

The rest of the Gaang looked just stood there, with smiles on their faces.

As Aang went farther and farther into the solo, she felt him closer and closer in her heart. He started to sing again.

" _I gotta know tonight_

 _If you're alone tonight_

 _Can't stop this feeling_

 _Can't stop this fire_

 _Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria_

 _Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?_

 _It's such a magical mysteria_

 _When you get that feelin', better start believin'_

 _'Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe_

 _Oh can you feel it, ooh babe when you're near_

 _Oh, I get hysterical, hysterical, hysteria, hysteria_

 _Oh can you feel it, you better believe it, start believing_

' _Cause it's a miracle_

 _Oh say you will, oh babe_

 _Say you will_

 _Get closer to me, get closer baby_

 _Baby, closer, get closer, closer to me"_

As the sound died down they stood there, in silence. Until Aang spoke up.

"I love you Katara and nothing will ever change that."

She began to tear up. He walked up to her and she wrapped him in the tightest hug she could muster. They pulled away and kissed.

"I love you too, Aang." She was blushing.

They turned to see the rest of the Gaang in the doorway.

"WAIT WHAT, HOW LONG WERE YOU GUYS THERE?" They shouting in unison.

Iroh chuckled. "The who time."

"WHAT!"

Zuko walked up. "Yep, and by the tone we need to leave."

They all walked away. It was just the two of them, on the balcony.

"So." Katara spoke up. "Def Leppard huh."

"It was the only song that I could find the way I feel about you."

They both stood there. Katara looked into Aang's grey eyes.

"You know, Hysteria, that is my favorite song by them." She said.

"I know, I that's the other reason why I picked it." He said with a smile. "We should probably go back inside, it's getting late."

"Ok."

She kissed him and they walked back inside.

 _Best night ever._ She thought to herself.


End file.
